Sleeping Beauty
by TeaTimeTurtle
Summary: This is just a short story about Brotherly antics.


A/N

This is just a short story about Brotherly antics. :) There will be sequels.

I was planning my first fan fiction to be about Leonardo, but this popped in my head. I just had to get it out! I hope it's funny!

TMNT

Sleeping Beauty

Leonardo gathered the last of their things from around the room. They had spent the night at April's because of the recent robberies in the area. She felt much safer with them there.

They had left quite a mess in her living room. Discarded takeout boxes surrounded the television. Things they had brought from home were laying everywhere. Leonardo was finished and was about to wake Michelangelo, but stopped. He smirked and left for the bathroom. When he returned he had April's makeup case in hand, smiling devilishly.

He took out some eye shadow and picked out a shade. Deciding purple was the best; he brushed it over Michelangelo's eye lids. Raphael walked in when he had finished.

"He needs a little blush." Raphael said in a hushed tone.

Leonardo grinned as Raphael took up the soft brush. Then he smeared the pink powder over his cheek bones.

"Seriously guys," Donatello whispered from behind them. "That's totally not his shade."

"It's hard to match green." Leonardo smirked.

"Let me try." Donatello smiled, choosing his tool of torture.

He picked up bright red lip stick and lightly applied it. They stepped back and looked over their work. All agreed that something was missing. Raphael snapped his fingers and disappeared into the next room. Donatello also had an idea and ran off after him. Leonardo smirked as the first truly evil thought crossed his mind. He ran into April's room.

When they all returned, luckily their "sleeping beauty" was still snoring. Raphael put a pink feathery hat on his head. Then he wrapped a matching scarf around his neck. Donatello added a handbag that strapped over his shoulder. Leonardo finished their evil deed with a pair of pointed pink high heals. It was amazing that the shoes fit. Either Michelangelo had petite feet for a turtle, or April had large feet for a woman. Neither of them dared to openly guess the second. Besides, the first was funnier.

"I wonder if we have time." Leonardo thought aloud.

"What?" Raphael and Donatello asked excitedly.

Leonardo just smiled and picked up the makeup case. He took out a bottle of nail-polish. It was a blinding color of hot pink. Raphael and Donatello each took a bottle of their own. They smiled at each other before they painted his hands and feet.

When the deed was done, they put everything away and waited for their "sleeping beauty" to awaken.

Michelangelo stirred and stretched his arms. His vision was still blurred with sleep, but he could still hear perfectly. Snickers were scattered around the room. Then they were in front of him. He blinked a few times before he saw a disturbing image.

Raphael and Leonardo were standing in front of him, holding a full length mirror. He blinked again at the horrid pink and green reflection.

"What the shell?!" He asked, eyes darting to both guilty parties.

"It's time for your close up Michelle." Donatello teased.

Michelangelo turned to his left and shrieked. A digital camera was rolling, and he was the leading lady.

"I call it, sleeping ugly." Donatello said with a chuckle.

"Just you wait! This isn't over!" Michelangelo vowed.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head." Raphael harshly teased.

"Yeah, only ALL our closest friends will see this." Leonardo added.

Michelangelo smiled evilly and looked into the camera.

"Wait until you guys see the sequel, Toasted Turtles!" Michelangelo announced to the camera.

None of them once thought about Michelangelo taking revenge. Surely what ever Michelangelo had in store for them, it wasn't going to be pretty (pun intended). Tonight though, was theirs to relish. They all roared with laughter as he made his exit, swaying his hips. Their laughter increased ten fold when they heard him fall in the kitchen. Pots and pans rolled out at their feet. They were next to roll, on the floor, sides splitting.

The End


End file.
